Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rolling shutter and, in particular, to a damping body for a rolling shutter.
Background Information
A rolling shutter having a winding shaft and a rolling shutter curtain is disclosed in DE 10 2010 022 172 B3. The rolling shutter curtain is formed by double walled rolling shutter curtain bars which can be wound up on the winding shaft into a winding bale. The rolling shutter curtain bars are composed of a metal half shell and a synthetic half shell and serve as sound insulation and heat protection. Protrusions are inseparably formed to the synthetic half shell, in order to reduce rattling noise.
Also, DE 197 11 318 A1 describes a roller blind for doors and windows. The slats of the curtain are made from synthetic material and cause clicking noises during winding up and winding down. Blocks attached to the slats increase static friction, thereby preventing a relative movement of slats laying on top of each other.
Furthermore, DE 89 07 445 U1 discloses a sound-insulated aluminum hollow profile bar. The hollow profile bar is coated with a noise-reducing layer of varnish. In addition, WO 2009/148460 A1 relates to high speed action doors, with a rolling shutter curtain is provided with damping elements at the side hinges, and U.S. 2004/0163777 A1 discloses a high speed action door having lateral wind-up elements that comprise a sound insulating material and allow the rolling shutter curtain to be wound up spirally.
During winding up the rolling shutter curtain bars which are getting put on top of each other cause noise. Also the rolling shutter curtain surface can be abraded. The above-mentioned rolling shutter are provided with noise-reducing means. In practice, however, numerous rolling shutter are installed which do not have any noise-reducing means. Retrofitting with the above-mentioned means requires for the most part a complete disassembly of the rolling shutter or even the manufacturing of a new rolling shutter curtain. This is cumbersome and expensive.